tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron's Cult
Cameron's Cult is a, once fairly large, now rather small group of nomadic hunters and witches lead by the now notorious dark witch and hunter Cameron Sorin. They're dedicated to the cause of permanently eradicating all demonic life on Earth. Secondarily, they spread Cameron's own "religion", "Elementalism". The catch was that the closing off off hell would require dark magic, very dark magic; thus scores more of sane witches and hunters opposed them fiercely. They built up numbers over the course of the 80s and 90s, with only some opposition to begin with, which grew exponentially with their numbers as it became more and more clear how radical they were. This was because initially, no one had know the extent of the cult's intentions, they had appeared as a kind of crazy but harmless group with an admittedly attractive goal to some. It was only when their plans became clear that people knew what they were willing to sacrifice (literally) for their goals. Their plan involved human sacrifice, initially just one to start the process off, but then the spell would have to consume a whole town of people in the process of closing the gates. The process is not to be confused with the trials put in place by god, which would have had a similar effect, but through different means. The initial sacrifice had to be of "the soul that it would hurt the caster the most to lose in a distressing way". The cult made their first attempt at casting the spell on the 8th January 1997 in the small town of Pine Hollow, West Virginia; so chosen, as it was the home of Cameron's four children and ex-wife. It was that day that Cameron took his youngest daughter, Evana Holmes, from the local High School to the camp they'd set up just out of town. He began the spell by stabbing her several times in the stomach. While the girl did die, the plan was foiled when her older brother, Freddie, sacrificed himself to bring her back using a life force swapping spell. Before this, he'd managed to contact his mother as well as the local sheriff, who arrived to fight off the cult and prevent them from re-attempting the ritual. This resulted in most of the cult fracturing off, with only the true fanatics staying. Some of these were killed in the fray, including Cameron himself. This was widely assumed to be the last anyone would hear of the group. Unfortunately Cameron's loyal second, Joseph Marsden, didn't get the memo. He and the surviving loyal members slowly rebuilt, recruiting small amounts of new members far more subtly. This was until the 2nd March 2017, when the group successfully used the same life force swapping spell that foiled their plan before to resurrect their fallen leader. Cameron, now once more in charge, is currently building up the group's numbers himself. History Formation Spread Opposition Joining of Hunters and Witches January 1997 Incident National Notoriety Joseph's Acting leadership Efforts to Resurrect Cameron Rebuilding Cameron's Return "Elementalism" "Elementalism", in the context of the cult, is a belief of Cameron Sorin's based on his own magical observations and experimentation, as well as his family's long line of notes and secrets. He posits that there are five "Elementals", one for each classical element, they are Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Aether. Each is a neutral being which, if properly enticed to do so, can help humans achieve unfathomable goals. The key, supposedly is to not ask too much and provide satisfactory "payment" for the request. While the cult as a whole doesn't follow or necessarily have to agree with Cameron's belief most believe they have witnessed the power it wields, even if they don't seek to engage in it themselves. "Elemental Pentagram" Cameron's Role The Ritual Members Victims Category:Organization Category:Supernatural Organisation Category:Organisations Category:Supernatural Extras Category:Cameron's Cult